


This Could Last Forever

by Wonderland_Awaits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, general blackcest goodness, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Awaits/pseuds/Wonderland_Awaits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius runs away from home Regulus is devastated. Follow the Black brothers throughout the remainder of their Hogwarts years and beyond. Slash. Sirius/Regulus. Fluff and possibly smut later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was posted on ff.net under the title "Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow" and I kind of abandoned it. But I got a lot of requests recently to continue it so here goes nothing. 
> 
> Chapters 1-4 were written Dec. '10- Mar. '11 and Chapter 5 is recent.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this...if you do please let me know! Comment or kudos or whatever else. Thanks :)

_"I can't believe he's moving out…stupid prat,"_ Regulus thought to himself as he paced the landing outside of his and Sirius' bedrooms. He was hoping to catch his older brother as Sirius snuck out in the middle of the night. Regulus wasn't about to let his brother leave him in that hell-hole without a fight. He wasn't about to be left alone with his parents.

Finally Regulus heard the creaky board just inside Sirius' room groan. The door quietly swung open and Sirius stepped out onto the landing. He apparently did not see Reg standing in the shadows because he checked to listen to the landing above to ensure that his parents were asleep and then proceeded toward the staircase. Reg decided that it was now or never—he had to confront his brother.

"Sirius Orion Black, just where in the hell do you think you're going?" Reg said, fighting to sound cold and uncaring. In fact he was terrified but he was a Black. Blacks don't show fear.

"Go back to bed Reggie," Sirius said through a clenched jaw. He didn't want to do this. Not now, not ever. Regulus was making it a hundred times harder for him to leave.

"No. Where are you going? Because I know you aren't leaving me here to deal with them. You can't…" Reg's true feelings were beginning to break through. His voice wavered as he spoke to his brother this time.

"Regulus please…don't do this to me." Sirius pleaded.

"Don't do this to you? It's always about you isn't it Sirius. Well what about me? What about what I want? Did it ever occur to you that you're the only reason I can stand to be here? That you're the only reason I'm not quite as fucked up as the rest of them? Don't leave me here Siri…please." By this time Regulus had given up all pretenses and was openly crying. Something Sirius had almost never seen his brother do. He knew that he had to say something…give some explanation to Regulus as to why he was so willing to leave him behind.

"Reg…it's not the same for us here. You may not be like them but you're willing to play the part. I'm not. I never will be. Our family and everything it stands for disgusts me. I won't be a part of it any longer. And if you can think of somewhere to go you should leave as well…this house is toxic. I don't want them to spoil you…" Sirius reached out and touched Regulus' cheek as he finished speaking. It was not simply a way to brush away Reg's tears but he was caressing Reg's face. It was as if he were attempting to calm Reg and himself at the same time.

Reg leaned into his brother's touch like his life depended on it. Like the feel of Sirius' skin on his would somehow save him from what he would be forced to endure once his brother was gone from his life.

"Sirius…I…what will I do without you?" Reg whispered so softly that Sirius could scarcely hear him.

"Oh you'll be alright. You're tougher than you think you are. You'll do just fine. So long as you don't fall in with the rest of our fucked up family" Sirius laughed as he ruffled Reg's hair. "Now come on…go back to bed. It's time for me to go. James is expecting me."

Reg, too shocked and saddened that his brother was truly leaving, merely nodded and watched Siri head down the stairs. It was a good two minutes before Regulus thought enough to run after Siri.

"Siri!" Reg shouted at his brother as he hit the last step on the first floor. Sirius looked back just in time to see Reg throw himself toward Siri.

Sirius caught the younger boy, shocked at the pain and sadness in Reg's eyes. "Reggie, I—" Sirius stared but was cut off by Reg crushing his lips against his own with almost bruising force.

Reg backed away from Sirius, looking at the floor to hide his blushing face, just as quickly as he had lunged at his brother. Sirius stood there, a look of shock glued to his face. But to Reg's delight, when he looked up to judge his brother's reaction, he didn't detect any disgust. Just shock and confusion and…was that…

Before Regulus had time to figure out what the last emotion was Sirius had him pressed against the wall of the hallway with their lips pressed together in a searing kiss. It was not as rough or hard as the previous kiss between them. This one possessed all of the passion found in the first but along with the lust was longing and pure agony. They needed no words to communicate the meaning in this kiss. It said "I love you" and "Please don't forget me." The kiss they shared would be the last time they communicated in that house…because just after Sirius pulled away from his brother he picked up his bag from the ground and walked out the front door. As his foot crossed the threshold Sirius paused briefly to look over at Regulus, standing just where Sirius had left him, and continued out the door.

After Sirius had gone Reg slid down the wall and finally allowed himself to cry. _"I can't believe he just moved out…fucking wanker…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's been too long since I've seen him…I wonder if he hates me for leaving,"

_"It's been too long since I've seen him…I wonder if he hates me for leaving,"_ Sirius thought to himself as he walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station. It had been nearly three months since he had run away from home to live with the Potters. It had been nearly three months since he shared a heated kiss with his younger brother…

"Siri, mate! You coming or what?" James asked him, ripping him from his thoughts.

"Yeah…right behind you," Sirius mumbled, still lost in thought about how he should approach his brother when he saw him. James and Sirius waded their way through the throng of school-children and parents seeing them off and climbed onto the train and went in search of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

They walked through nearly every carriage on the train looking for their friends. Just as they entered the last carriage the door to the compartment to the left slid open. The occupant of the compartment neglected to watch where he was going as he exited into the corridor. He then toppled into one Sirius Black.

As usual, Sirius hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings and fell to the floor as the boy walking out of the compartment fell against him. They landed sprawled out, a mess of twisted limbs, in the corridor.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't s—oh. It's you. Never mind," Regulus practically spat, his eyes narrowed as he realized that it was his brother that he had run into.

"Geoff' of me. Now Regulus," a very unamused Sirius retorted. He then proceeded to, rather than allow Reg to get up on his own, unceremoniously shove Regulus off of him. Reg looked taken aback at this move. Sirius and Regulus pretended to hate one another at school but it usually didn't go so far as this.

"Not like I intentionally fell on you. Had you not been standing about it wouldn't have happened. So if you'd kindly get the fuck out of my way…" and with that Regulus brushed past his brother and James and walked in the other direction.

"Is he always like that? I mean honestly…" James asked Sirius as he reached out a hand to help him up.

"That he is. Welcome to what my parents wanted me to be…spoiled, selfish little bitch."

They then continued to the final compartment on the train and found Remus and Peter.

"Oi! Could you have found a place farther away?" James joked as he walked into the compartment. Sirius followed, slightly shaken from the encounter with his brother. That wasn't at all the way he'd planned it but because James was there he let himself get a bit carried away in his harassment of Regulus. He'd have to explain it to him later.

"—then we ran into the brat. He was being his usual smarmy self. Isn't that right Sirius…Sirius?" James' words finally snapped Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Wha—oh, right. Yeah. Wanker." Sirius said without really thinking.

"Sirius, are you okay? You seem a bit out of it…" Remus asked tentatively. Ever the perceptive one, of course Remus would notice that something wasn't quite right.

"Nothing's wrong mate. Just a bit tired. Was up a bit too late," he reassured Remus with a wink. But the werewolf was having none of it. He knew Sirius too well to believe that a late night out with some floosy could alter his mood so drastically.

Not wanting to cause a scene, Remus simply laughed at Sirius and returned to conversation with James and Peter. The rest of the train ride passed quickly for the boys. James talked of his new plans to win over Lily Evans, Sirius told the others of his plans to purchase a muggle motorbike in the near future and enchant it to fly, Remus expressed his excitement about the upcoming scholastic year and Peter sat and listened to the others as usual.

The Sorting and Welcome Feast went by almost without Sirius noticing. He was too busy keeping an eye on his younger brother at the Slytherin table. He was nearly caught looking more than once. Or so he thought. In fact, Regulus knew that Sirius had been watching him since they entered the Great Hall. He was still more than a bit angry at Sirius for his behavior on the train and he was sure as hell going to let his brother hear about it.

As the Marauders exited the Great Hall, Sirius noticed Reg leaving the Hall as well. This time when Siri looked up to watch his brother, he was met with the gaze of eyes the exact shade as his own. Reg motioned for Sirius to meet him in the entry way once everyone had gone up to their respective common rooms.

"I'll be up in a mo'," Sirius distractedly muttered to his friends. Figuring he was just going to chat up some girl the others continued up to Gryffindor Common Room. Sirius hung back in the shadows of an alcove just outside the doors of the Great Hall.

Once the throng of people had dissipated, Sirius saw Reg step through the archway that lead down to the dank dungeons that housed his common room. He watched as Regulus scanned the area to see where Sirius was hiding.

Sirius stepped out into the dim light of the entry hall quietly coughing to catch Reg's attention. The look in Reg's eyes let him know he was in for it. They were cold and unforgiving. Not that those were odd emotions to see in Regulus' eyes but it was rare that they were aimed at Sirius.

"What the bloody hell do you think you were doing earlier?" Reg snapped at Sirius without preamble or greeting.

"What do you mean? You ran into me while I was with James…what did you expect?" This was not the response that Reg had wanted or expected. He was livid that his brother had no qualms with the way that he had behaved.

"Sirius I know that while we're at school we act like we hate one another. Yes, it makes things easier. But that was just downright rude. You walked out months ago and I haven't heard shit from you since then. I thought you might be happy to see me. So once again I say…what the fuck is your problem?"

Sirius sighed. He knew that he was in the wrong. That Reg didn't deserve the treatment he'd received earlier.

"Look…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way toward you. Yes, I'm happy to see you and right now none of that matters because all I can think about is pushing you against the wall and snogging you senseless because you're unbearably attractive when you're angry." Sirius was shocked at himself that his apology had turned into…this.

But it was true. Reg's eyes were practically on fire with his anger and his lithe seeker's body was tense and that meant, Sirius knew from seeing the boy without his shirt on many times in his life, that every muscle was well-defined. He simply couldn't help himself. He had to taste those lips again.

Regulus looked at his brother and slowly began to speak. "Well…I suppose…good. Glad that you're seeing things my—." Reg wasn't given time to finish that sentence. Sirius, being the impatient boy he was, didn't really care what his brother had to say.

As Sirius' lips descended onto Reg's, Sirius felt as if all was right with the world. Never mind that Regulus was two years his junior or that he was his brother. He simply didn't care. Because how could something that felt so right be wrong?

Regulus had similar thoughts going through his mind but he wasn't about to let Sirius control the situation. Against his own wishes he pulled himself away and with a smirk took off down the corridor. After he was several yards away he turned and mocked Sirius. "Not so great when you're the one being walked away from, is it?" And with that Reg continued down to his common room.

Sirius stood there slightly stunned. Had Regulus really just walked away from him? Had He just initiated a kiss with Reg? These thoughts and more swirled through his head as he began the climb to Gryffindor tower.

One thought in particular left a slight smile on Sirius' lips.

_"At least he doesn't hate me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This years' opening match had been, oddly, against Gryffindor. The Slytherin seeker had made it his mission to start the season with a bang and he did just that. Capturing the snitch in less than twenty minutes and effectively crushing the morale of the whole of Gryffindor house. His brother was no exception. And not only was Sirius upset, he was flat out pissed.

_"Ha. Take that. Fucking Gryffindors,"_ Regulus thought to himself as he strode off of the quidditch pitch.

This years' opening match had been, oddly, against Gryffindor. The Slytherin seeker had made it his mission to start the season with a bang and he did just that. Capturing the snitch in less than twenty minutes and effectively crushing the morale of the whole of Gryffindor house. His brother was no exception. And not only was Sirius upset, he was flat out pissed. He'd had fifty galleons on that match!

Sirius decided that it was high time that he beat the hell out of that little shit. Still furious, he waited outside the Slytherin changing rooms for Reg. And as member after member of the Slytherin team filed out of the door (most shooting a smug look in Sirius' direction) Sirius realized that his little brother was the only one left.

"Now he's in for it. No witnesses." Sirius thought to himself and smirked. He then proceeded to, not so sneakily, creep into the changing room. He found Regulus still in the showers, still standing under the stream of water cascading down from the shower head.

Sirius' original plan had been to walk in and hex Reg within an inch of his life. Because while he didn't truly hate his brother…he'd lost him a sizable bet and that was simply unacceptable.

But then he saw Regulus standing there. Starkers. With water flowing over his body leaving the skin glistening and begging to be licked, kissed, touched and caressed. And then the worst of it. Sirius realized what Reg was doing all alone in that locker room…

"Is…is he really…" Sirius' train of thought fell apart just then. Because in front of him was, undeniably the sight of his younger brother wanking. It was not just the image before him that shattered his thoughts. No…it was the fact that he had without a doubt heard his name fall from Reg's lips as he pleasured himself. And not just his name. But that couldn't have…

"Oh fuck! Sirius. Oh God! Yes…"

Once again the older boy was assaulted by the stream of seductive and keening cries emitting from Reg's mouth. Again, Sirius didn't know what to do. So he stopped thinking. Instead he let his instincts (and hormones take over).

He surged toward his younger brother with a ferocity that even he didn't know he possessed. Pinning Reg against the wall, he began his assault of his younger brothers' body.

The elder Black brother's actions came as a complete surprise to Regulus. For a moment, he was going to push the individual laying kisses all over his neck and chest away. The he realized who it was. At that point the boy forwent fighting and gave into the touches of the man in front of him.

Sirius began his attack with his lips. He latched his lips onto the younger boy's collar bone and began to lick and suck at the sensitive skin he found there. Regulus had yet to stop his actions on himself, hoping to get off quickly. He may have been enjoying his brother's attentions but he had been so close when Sirius approached him. Sirius, however, had other plans. He put Reg's hands above his head and held then to the wall with one hand while running his other hand over his brother's chest. Reg groaned both in lust and indignation.

The older Black brother simply smirked and began slowly, torturously planting kisses along Regulus' chest. When Sirius was unable to hold Reg's hands any longer he reached for his wand and whispered a spell that bound the younger boy's hands to the wall.

Once Sirius had let go Regulus believed himself to be free to let his hands roam his brother's body and perhaps give Sirius some payback for the torture he had been enduring.

When he attempted to pull his hands away from the wall he found that they were stuck soundly. He then made a sound that was somewhere between a whine and a moan.

"Okay there, Reggie?" Sirius held back a smile at Reg's obvious frustration.

"Oh, just lovely. Randomly being ambushed in the change room while I'm having a wank…and then not being able to finish? I'm having a fantastic time," Regulus spat out with as much contempt as he could muster in his current situation.

Sirius laughed quietly and continued moving his lips down his brother's body. Paying close attention to the sensitive, raised skin that were Reg's nipples for a moment, Sirius continued on. Regulus thought he just might explode…or possibly implode, from the sensations he was feeling and the thoughts flying through his head.

"Is he really doing what I think he is? No…he can't be. He wouldn't. We can't—" Regulus' thoughts stopped abruptly as he felt the hot breath being emitted by Siri's mouth just over his now overly-sensitive cock.

Reg's already shallow breathing became positively ragged as he came to this realization. "Sirius is going to suck me off." The words had barely been fully formed in his head when he felt the hot, slick sensation of Sirius' mouth engulfing him.

He nearly came right then and there. But he had waited for this so long…he couldn't bare to let it end. The feeling of Sirius' mouth sliding up and down his hard shaft with his talented mouth. Feeling the skilled tongue caressing the ridge just under the head of his swollen cock.

Regulus was on the verge of losing it when suddenly the two boys heard someone enter the changing room.

"REG! YOU IN HERE? They're looking for you in the common room. Big celebration and all…"

The voice and footsteps that accompanied it came ever closer. Sirius, upon hearing the intruder (and in this case the individual was indeed intruding on a very special moment) jumped up and reversed the spell binding Regulus to the wall. At the same time he ran for his clothes sitting on a bench sitting not too far away and dashed out of sight, Reg assumed, looking for a place to hide.

He had reacted just in time. As Reg regained some form of composure Amycus Carrow, a fellow Slytherin, walked around the corner that shielded the showers from the door.

"There you are, Black, everyone was asking where you were—oh" Carrow trailed off seeing the condition Regulus was still in. Even with the fairly cool water running over his body he was still beyond flushed and hard as a rock.

"In the name of all that's good, mate…does it take you THIS long to have a wank? Sheesh..they want you in the common room as soon as possible. You're missing the celebration they're having in your honor…" And with that Amycus shook his head and strolled out of the changing rooms.

"That was too close for comfort…and speaking of comfort…I'm still hard…" Regulus thought to himself as he quickly finished the wank he had started over half an hour before.

_"Couldn't even finish me off…fucking Gryffindor."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius had just finished his last class when he began formulating his plan to get away from the rest of the Marauders for a bit that night. They knew him well and they weren't dense so he was going to need to craft the most fantastic lie of his life to fool them.

_"I wonder if either of us has been able to make sense of what happened that day…"_ Sirius pondered as he made his way down to the quidditch pitch.

It had taken him almost a month to pluck up the courage to send his brother a letter asking if they could meet some time that week to talk. Alone.

He received a response that afternoon that said only "When and where?"

He decided that two days from then, Thursday, would be a sufficient amount of warning in advance. Having put a lot of thought into this meeting he figured that the best place to meet would be the quidditch pitch. It was mid-December after all and he checked to make sure that none of the teams had booked the pitch for that night. He also decided that evening would be the best timing. Plenty of time allowed for talking, yelling, fighting and…other things to occur. Apparently Regulus had no qualms about the date or time because his response was simply "Until then."

His brother hadn't needed much persuasion to meet him. The again, Siri hadn't expected much resistance. Regulus had to be as confused about what had occurred as Sirius himself.

But while Reg may have been easy to get to go along with the plan, Sirius' friends had been nearly impossible.

Earlier that day

_Sirius had just finished his last class when he began formulating his plan to get away from the rest of the Marauders for a bit that night. They knew him well and they weren't dense so he was going to need to craft the most fantastic lie of his life to fool them._

_He decided that convincing them one at a time would be easier than telling the three of them together. If they simply accepted what he was saying, they wouldn't question it later and possibly poke holes in his lie. All he had to do from that point was choose who to start with._

_His decision was made for him less than thirty seconds later as Peter strolled through the common room doors. "This will be easy," Sirius thought to himself with satisfaction._

_It's not that he thought Peter was stupid but he was the most gullible of the four of them. Sirius simply told him that he would be out that night. No other explanation was necessary—Peter took everything James and Sirius told him and believed it (usually) without question._

_"One down…two to go." Sirius' task would not be so easy from here on. Remus would scrutinize everything that came out of his mouth because Remus knew Sirius and knew when Sirius was lying. Siri swore that his wolfy friend was skilled in occlumency._

_Lucky for Sirius he had a bit more time to decide what to do about Remmy because James was the next of his friends that he came into contact with._

_James was fairly easy to convince. Sirius told him that there was a girl he wanted to go on a date with but not to tell Remus because he'd end up getting his ass kicked for blowing off studying when they had a sizable exam the next day. Remus was the only reason any of them studied anyhow so this was seemed a plausible excuse to Siri. It must have been plausible to James as well because he simply demanded to hear details later. Those Siri could make up later._

_And finally it was time to talk to Remus. Sirius prayed that his lie was well-constructed enough to pass with the werewolf. Otherwise there was the possibility of them all somehow finding out that he was actually off doing unspeakable things to and with his younger brother that night. It was now or never, it seemed._

_Instead of outright lying to Remus he told a sort of half truth._

_"I'm going out tonight. I'd rather not say with whom or why because…well it's just personal. You understand right, Moony?" Sirius sincerely hoped that he wouldn't need to discuss the matter any further because Remus was more sensitive than the others and would have the decency to not pry into other people's business._

_Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. Because Remus was the caring one he wanted to know if there was anything he could possibly do to help Siri become comfortable enough to tell his friends about what he was doing. When Sirius told him that there wasn't, the werewolf reluctantly backed off._

_Finally…okay…time to go. Bloody hell I hope nothing goes wrong._

End flashback

Sirius' palms began to sweat as he made his way onto the pitch. He didn't know what to think or expect.

When he caught sight of Regulus he couldn't help but smile. The boy was simply lying in the center of the pitch looking up at the stars. He had cleared a small part of the pitch, just big enough for him to lie down in, of the eight inches of snow that had fallen the night before. The area must also have been heated because Reg had his heavy winter cloak folded neatly and was using it as a makeshift pillow.

Because Regulus looked so peaceful, Siri approached the spot where the younger boy was lying very quietly. At the last possible moment he cleared his throat rather loudly to alert Reg that he was there.

The younger Black brother was clearly startled and he sat up as if struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Sirius…you nearly scared me to death. Sneaking up on people isn't polite." Regulus spoke the words so calmly but Sirius knew better. Reg had nearly pissed himself—Siri knew for a fact that Reg hated being startled like that. Maybe that was the reason he had done it.

"Oh…didn't mean to," Sirius lied. And it was a lie, Sirius realized. He did it on purpose just to catch the younger boy off guard.

"Well…you wanted to talk about something?" Reg was looking at his brother in a business-like way. A way that said let's-get-this-over-with-as-soon-as-possible. Sirius wasn't about to allow that though.

"I did…but you don't seem to want to listen to me so maybe I should just go…" Sirius started as he walked back toward the exit.

"No!" Reg said, much louder than he'd meant to. His cheeks instantly flushed, giving away the fact that he'd messed up.

Sirius turned and saw the patches of red that stained Regulus' cheeks and simply smiled. Because this was one of the few times that Reg showed outwardly what Sirius knew was there on the inside. Regulus was a sweet, loving boy. Behind all that hatred. Behind all that family doctrine. Behind that tough guy persona. Regulus Arcturus Black was your average fourteen year old boy.

And that fourteen year boy looked hotter than he had any right to. Fuck the talk. That could happen later.

With that decision Sirius dropped to his knees on the ground to the right of where his brother was still sitting, threaded his hand through Reg's hair and pulled the smaller boy into a searing kiss.

Regulus was less than shocked by Siri's actions. He saw the look in his brother's eyes and he knew what that meant. Not that he was opposed. Far from it actually. And there's where the thinking stopped. Reg ran his tongue along Sirius' bottom lip, attempting to take control of the kiss.

Sirius was having none of that though. After resisting Regulus' attempts he suddenly (and rather unceremoniously) rammed his tongue into the boy's mouth. He took his time teasing the younger boy—exploring his mouth with slow swipes of his tongue and sharp bites to Reg's lower lip. When he finally heard Reg make a small moan he smiled into the kiss.

Now it was Regulus' turn to fight. While he was enjoying what Siri was doing he felt out of control…and Regulus Arcturus Black did not like being out of control. Without warning he pushed Sirius down by the shoulders onto the pitch. Sirius simply smiled and went with it as if to humor his younger brother.

As any two people do, Regulus and Sirius had two very different personalities when it came to kissing. Sirius was playful and sweet but also very dominant. Regulus, as Sirius was about to find out, was quite different.

Regulus pinned Sirius' hands down as he nipped and sucked at the lips of the boy below him. He moved lower, kissing along Sirius' jawline and down to his brother's collar bone where he left a smattering of angry red marks that he was sure would bruise. But that's what he wanted. Sirius may ignore him ninety percent of the time but, for a few days at least, he would be forced to think about his baby brother when he looked in the mirror.

At that point, Sirius had had quite enough of his brother's antics and flipped them over. He covered Reg's body with his own just as closely as he covered the younger boy's mouth. Suddenly, Reg's whole body went still.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Sirius asked in a somewhat condescending tone. He knew exactly what had caused Reg's stillness. He had done it on purpose, after all.

"I—just…nothing. Now shut up and kiss me again," Reg replied, trying to act as if the awkward pause hadn't occurred. "Oh nothing's wrong, Siri, you just pressed your cock up against mine when you know I'm dying. But no nothing." Regulus may have been slightly bothered but he wasn't going to let Sirius know that.

Sirius paused for a moment after Regulus spoke and simply looked at the boy below him. Lips swollen, hair mussed, eyes blown wide with lust and when he had spoken, Reg's voice was rough. Rough in a way that Sirius had only heard once before…that day in the showers. And that was the end of it for Sirius. Brother or not, he would have him. Had to have him.

Sirius returned to the kiss he had broken moments earlier but with much more heat, more lust and more emotion in it. Regulus responded to the kiss with equal emotion and knew something was going to happen. Something that he had been waiting for.

Sirius began stripping the pair of them and within moments there was nothing left between them. At that point, Sirius paused again. He reached out a hand and stroked the side of Regulus' face and let that hand trail down the side of the trembling boy's body.

"If we're to stop…it's gotta be now Reggie," Sirius managed to get out, his voice sounding completely wrecked to Reg's ears.

_Regulus didn't reply. Didn't need to. Instead he pulled his brother into a searing kiss. That kiss said it all._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God he's beautiful…and he's mine. Well, mine enough anyway. I still can't believe he agreed to meet me. This has to mean something right? Bloody hell Sirius stop fucking thinking so much…"

_"God he's beautiful…and he's mine. Well, mine enough anyway. I still can't believe he agreed to meet me. This has to mean something right? Bloody hell Sirius stop fucking thinking so much…"_ Sirius's thoughts were a jumbled mess after Reg kissed him.

The kiss may have been initiated by Reg but it was dominated by Sirius. He pushed his tongue into Reg's mouth, fucking it like he hoped to do his brother soon enough. Reg didn't resist as Sirius thought he would, instead, the younger boy simply moaned and arched up into his brother's body.

"You like that, little brother?" Sirius breathed into Reg's ear. "You like it when I fuck your mouth with my tongue?" Reg keened and nodded in response but that wasn't enough for Siri. He had to continue on, arrogance pouring off of him in waves. He had to know what was going through Reg's mind right that second.

"Talk to me," Sirius whispered into Reg's ear once again, licking the shell of it as he did so. He smirked as the younger boy gasped and arched into his body. It was almost like he couldn't help himself, and that? Well that was enough to send Sirius into full-on predator mode.

He had been with enough people before Reg to figure out which buttons to push to get certain responses. He licked a trail down the side of his brother's neck, stopping only to leave small bite marks on the way. Reg's collarbone was fast becoming one of Siri's favorite pieces of anatomy, as strange as that might seem. He worried the skin between his teeth just enough to ensure that there would be a mark there when they were done. He wanted Reg to remember this later.

"You're still not talking…" Siri reminded the boy writing beneath him. He hadn't actually expected a response after all he'd been doing but he did like to be a tease. Making Regulus beg was going to be a favorite of his, he could already tell.

Reg whined and bit his lip, seemingly intent on ignoring Sirius' statement. Unluckily for him, Siri wasn't feeling merciful. He would get what he wanted, whether his brother wanted to give in or not. Siri went back to kissing the skin at Reg's throat and without warning, bit down. Hard.

"What the fuck, Sirius!" Regulus yelped in what Sirius would remind him later was a very undignified way. He pulled away and looked at his brother incredulously. He seemed surprised that Sirius had fought back when Reg hadn't given him what he wanted. Really? This was surprising?

Sirius laughed and pulled his brother close again; licking over the spot he'd bitten, hoping to soothe Reg's anger. It seemed to work, so Siri figured he should stop teasing and get on with it. After all, the younger boy had ended up making noise. He had talked to him. It just wasn't in the context that Siri had intended.

"Oh, so you haven't lost your ability to talk then?" Siri taunted as he ran his hand down Reg's side, stopping to rest on his brother's hip. He rubbed his thumb in a circle again and again on the flat of Reg's hip, completely lost in the way that his brother kept pressing his body closer, hoping for some kind of contact, some hint of friction in order to get himself off.

Siri watched Reg's face, watching for the exact moment when he couldn't take it anymore; he was looking for the exact moment when his little broke. He didn't have to wait long.

"Sirius Orion Black," Reg panted, his eyes pleading and his voice stern, "If you don't do something soon, and I mean in the next ten seconds, I'm going to hex you into last century. Do you understand me?" Sirius couldn't help but smile. After all, he was the reason that his brother was so turned on that he couldn't function properly.

Being nearly as fed up with the games as his brother was, Sirius unbuttoned his brother's trousers and slid his hand into the elastic band of his underwear. Reg ground his teeth and let out a muffled moan as Siri's hand made contact with his cock and began to stroke him. He closed his eyes as well, and that Sirius had no intention of allowing. After all, if the stubborn brat wasn't going to make any noise for him, he was damn well going to look him in the eye while he fell apart.

Sirius stopped moving his hand, leaving it closed lightly around Reg's erection. The result was almost instantaneous; Reg's eyes flew open, pupils dilated, and his mouth fell open with an incredulous huff. Sirius could only roll his eyes. Only Reg could be that petulant while getting a handjob.

"Here's the deal, Reggie," Sirius started, sounding as put out as he could manage, as if what he was doing were boring him. Which was, of course, completely untrue. "If you won't moan for me and if you won't talk to me, which judging by the look you're giving me right now, you won't…you're going to look at me. Can't have you imagining anyone else doing this to you, can we? Not that anyone's as good as me. But you get the point." He smirked down at Reg lightly moving his fingers and watched the younger man's eyelids flutter in response.

Obviously he'd gotten through to the boy lying beneath him; Reg's eyes stayed glued to Siri's as he nodded. Sirius took that as a "go ahead" and resumed stroking Reg in a way that can only be perfected by hours spent with your hand around your own dick. Sometimes he was glad he was into guys…made things a lot less complicated when the question of 'how to please your partner' came about.

He was so lost in his own thought that he nearly didn't hear the muttered "Siri…I—oh fuck. Sirius!," spill from his brother's lips just before he felt warmth spill over his hand. It hadn't taken as long as he'd thought it would, but then again he'd spent a good deal of time torturing the boy.

Kissing Reg soundly on the lips once more, he removed his hand from his brother's trousers and helped him do up the buttons. Reg made a move to grab for the buttons at Siri's trousers but he was stopped before his hand got there.

He looked at Sirius, eyes still glazed, and confusion written clearly on his face. Sirius smiled and pressed his lips to Reg's forehead lightly, a small sign of reassurance.

"I owed you one. For the interruption in the showers," he explained quietly. His mouth quirked up into a smile after that though and he continued, "That just means you'll owe me two next time." He laughed and slowly got to his feet, offering a hand to Regulus, who was still sitting on the grass.

"We should really get back before people notice we're missing…" Siri stated, trying his level best to keep the waver out of his voice. He didn't actually want to go back to the castle, not if that meant going back to pretending that there was nothing between them. But sadly for both of them, that's the way things had to be.

Regulus took his brother's hand and hoisted himself to his feet, dusting the bits of dirt and grass from his clothes. "You're probably right. Let's go," he said softly, turning and walking away from Sirius, not waiting to see if he was following. He knew he was. As if Sirius would ever consider not following him somewhere…

 _"Well…that went a lot better than I thought it would…"_ Sirius mused to himself, taking a quick moment to admire Reg's form as he walked away before following at a slight jog to catch him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed getting to this point. It took my readers on ff.net two years to get an update because I am the absolute worst person ever apparently. If you'd like me to continue this fic, please do let me know. Otherwise I won't...I've got a few others I'm working on as well.  
> Ha :)  
> But really, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
